Inside my hands, these petals burned
by Col98
Summary: Worthy Dying, Worth Living's sequel, Finally updated with the real chapter3. I won't update this until I see that you people care again.
1. The Heavensent Pilot

AWWWW YEAAAH… end of author's note.

Oh and if you haven't read Worth Dying For, Worth Living For, you'll probably go WTH!? Because you won't understand a single thing. Anyway enjoy.

- - -

_'Hey Michael.' _

_The angel turned around slowly, he looked at the woman. 'What is it?' _

_'I want to ask you something.' _

_'Yeah… what is it?' _

_'Are you really going to go through with this despite the decision given by the other angels?' _

_'Well, pretty much yeah. I gotta do this someone has to get Verily back.' _

_'Fine, fine, just convince him with words ok; try not to kill him or anything.' _

_'Crap.' Michael nearly swore. 'Uh… nothing, sorry 'bout that. See ya then!' A hole appeared on the clouds below him, he gave a smile as he descended down to earth. _

_Katherine Pumps stood there, puzzled. 'I hope I know what you're doing buddy, just try not to hurt my brother too much.' _

- - -

**Pete enjoyed his time with Tazusa a lot but as their relationship progressed Tazusa began to understand more about Pete, about his love for flying. She eventually gave the conclusion that Pete wants to fly again so she let him go, well not exactly they're still a couple but she let him go in the meaning that Pete can fly again, he's going back, he's going back to being one of the world's youngest stunt pilots.**

A heat wave roared through Montreal as the plane landed on the concrete runway. The plane lowers its landing gears as it slowly lands on the ground, it then slows as it taxis to park.

'HELLO CANADA!!' Pete shouted as he kicked the plane's doors open, he closed his eyes as he feels the cold wind on his face. But then moments later he is met with hundreds if not thousands of flashing cameras. He gets blinded by this and this causes him stumble, or more like roll down the plane's stairway.

Katherine, his sister, peered out and she saw his twitching body on the ground. 'You ok there kiddo?'

d(X.X) – Pete

'Mr. Pumps are ok sir!?' a man in a black tuxedo comes running through the crowd of Canadian reporters. He kicks through them as he goes for Pete.

Pete tries to move his head but it hurts too much. He recognizes the tall dark man. 'Hey there Gunny.'

'It's nice to see that you're still well sir.' the man helped him up.

Katherine walks off the plane; she pats the bald guy and Pete with her hands. 'Let's go.'

'No wait!' the reporters try to follow but a single glare from Katherine symbolizes pain, suffering and more pain. So they just back off slowly from her terrifying glare of pain, suffering and more pain AND suffering.

- - -

_Gunny's a favorite butler of a friend of mine, Zack. Even though he looks pretty demanding and scary, he's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. He's also always worried about me; I wonder how he reacted when I left the hospital without telling him… _Pete imagined Gunny crying his heart on Pete's empty bed. Pete then LOL'd later.

'Something wrong sir?' Gunny said as he looked at him through the car's mirror.

'Oh nothing. Hey what's the haps with Zack? Is he still as short as always?' Pete joked.

'Hah, hah, I think you'll find it surprising that he's grown a foot since you were in your coma. Or was it, in your yearlong stay in Japan… I wonder…'

'A whole foot!?' Pete laid back as he imagined Zack towering over him. 'That's a little creepy… does that guy take steroids?'

Gunny laughed at Pete's peculiar joke, Katherine soon joined in and Pete laughed as well later. Pete looked out the window and he jumped forward, 'Wow nice! Is that where he lives now?'

'A lot has happened since you were gone see.' Gunny drives through the large golden-arched gates.

- - -

Gunny opened the door for Pete and Pete walked out, while holding his sister's hand of course as a sign of being a "gentleman".

'Wow, Zack got… a lot.' Katherine commented as they walked in. Gunny opened the gigantic redwood doors for Katherine and Pete and inside they saw a large mansion. But what was more surprising was the crowd of lined up French maids. They were all cute as they smiled at Pete.

Katherine clapped at their cuteness but Pete saw something else. For a blink of an eye he saw Tazusa in the maid costume. But his fantasy ended when Katherine stomped on his foot, Pete screamed in pain as Katherine said, 'You're thinking of her aren't you?'

'Well maybe I am… maybe I'm not…' Pete shifted his eyes around.

'PETER PUMPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'What the…' Pete turned around to see his best friend, a guy with black hair and blue eyes come to him... ON A FERRARI!! He drives the large muscle car through a long large hall in the house as he screams. 'HOW'S IT GOING BUDDY!!?'

'Hey there Zack…' Pete walked back slowly. '…you're not actually planning to…' Pete began running. 'HIT ME WITH THAT CAR ARE YOU!!!?'

'What? It's like you don't know me Pete… OF COURSE I WILL!!!' Zack steps on the gas as he drives the red Ferrari towards Pete. Pete goes flying around the house… anime style.

Moments later…

'Guess that was a little too harsh for a greeting eh?' Zack took a sip of his tea.

'Gee, ya think?' Pete wiped his head with a towel. He lowered it and he looked at Zack.

'Yeah, yeah…' Zack waved his hand. 'I know what you're asking me, and the answer is sure. Just stay here for a while 'til you get all of your fortunes back ok? Don't worry about a thing man, I've got your back covered.'

'W00t!'

'But remember about the air show.'

'Yeah, yeah don't worry I'll give you the best performance I'll ever give!'

'But first you have to practice, doorknob. Oh never mind, first you have to go and take a bath first.' Zack snapped his fingers and immediately three maids came and appeared behind Pete.

They begin tugging on Pete's shirt as they drag him to the baths. 'Wait! Wait! Zack don't do this man!' Then he turned to the maids. 'Er… girls I'm perfectly capable of taking a bath on my own and…' they begin undressing him. 'WAIT!!!' They remove his pants. 'TAZUSA!!!!!!' the door to the bathroom shuts closed.

Katherine and Zack sweat drop. 'What a wimp, he's about to take a bath and he calls out to his girlfriend for help.' Katherine commented.

'Yeah…' Zack took another sip of his British tea.

- - -

Several agonizing minutes for Pete later...

Pete appears wearing a new pair of pants, complemented with one of Zack's shirts! Anyway, he appears slouching back on a chair as he talks to his sister and Zack. 'So Zack, what ever happened to your sister?'

'Oh you mean Iris?' Zack asked.

'Yeah whatever happened to--'

'OH PETE!!!' a little girl screamed from the distance.

'I had to open my mouth.' Pete slowly turned his head at the closed wooden door behind Zack. The ground began to shake and this door would be his only shield against... the evil...

'PETE!! PETE!! PETE!! PETE!! PETE!!' the door exploded open as an 11 year old girl bursts through it with her knees. But she quickly loses her footing on the landing causing her to face plant on the floor. She quickly get up while rubbing her nose and she proceeds to running to Pete with her arms open.

She hugs him as she rubs her face on his face. This freaks Pete out a bit so he slowly moves away.

'Oh Pete, did you miss me so? I thought that I'd lose you forever but luckily you're back...' she rubs her face faster which causes more friction, Pete's face now feels like the side of an oven. 'Was it my love that made you come back!!?'

_No it was Tazusa's love now please get away! You're grossing me out!!_ Twitch. Twitch. Collapse.

'Pete? Pete? PETE!!!!!!!!!!'

'Ok...' Zack rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his tea. Seriously, it's been minutes and he still hasn't finished that cup? 'Hey Pete, you better get some sleep man, tomorrow you're goin' back to school.'

'Wait? What about the air show?' Pete asked as he continued to try and pry Iris off his face.

'Oh don't worry about it, it's in a couple of days. That's why I want you to chill for a while.' Zack gave a thumbs up.

Pete gave a smile. 'Thanks, you're a good friend.'

- - -

The school at which Pete studies is a highly prestigious university which has a rich variety of students from different cultures. They're all pretty friggin rich and smart. Now, the next morning Pete comes to school dressed in his old uniform.

Normally Canadian schools don't require students to wear uniforms but since this is a highly regarded universtiy Pete has to wear a white long sleeved polo with blue pants. He appears wearing a pair of black leather shoes along with his signature cross around his neck.

He took a deep breath as he stood in front of his old classroom door. He then finally got the nerve to open it. 'Hey there.'

The class was staring at him, there was a rich group of rich kids who were sons and daughters of aristocrats, CEOs and other high level people. They were all looking at him silently as if they don't know him. Then suddenly...

'PETE!!!!!' they jump off their seats and they come running to hug him. Some just decide to stay at the back but they still bother to stand to show him respect. Some laugh, some cry and some just freak out. But nothing will ever change the fact that Pete was surrounded with nice people before his "death", and now those good people are surrounding him, smoldering him with their love.

'Pete! We thought that we lost you! Thank God that you're still alive...' a girl tries to hold back her tears while holding on to Pete's arm.

'You have no idea how silent the classroom was without you.' a boy comments while he brings Pete's head down with a heavy pat. Wait... is that even possible?

'Pete you jerk! Why did you chose to run away with a girl before going to us eh? Your old friends...' another girl says with her tears pouring out.

Pete still appears as jolly as ever as he pats his friends' heads. 'I missed you guys...'

'Pete are you crying man?' Zack said as he came from the back door.

'No! No! Ok... fine maybe I am.' Pete said with a slightly trembling voice. 'I'm just so happy.'

'And so are we.' Zack, and the other boys who were at the back all gave him a thumbs up. AT THE SAME TIME!!

- - -

After classes were over Pete now appears with his old friends. We have Zack; the self proclaimed leader of the group, then we have Cedric; the silent guy who's a rifle maniac, and lastly we have Robert, the 17 year old who's a little too perverted for comfort. But deep down they're all nice guys, well maybe only to Pete. But the point here is that they're still nice!

Pete stretched his hands as they walked around the campus grounds. 'It's nice to be back.'

'Yep.' Zack... surprisingly has another cup of ice tea, he drinks it... again. Wait, the cup looks the same, holy God! Is that the same cup of tea from yesterday!?

'Hey Pete you're really lucky huh?' Robert says as he peers over Zack's shoulder.

'Why is that?' Pete had asked.

'Doorknob, do you want me to list it out for you? You survived a 100 day coma, which I find nearly impossible, and you came home with to a cute JAPANESE GIRL!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE ASIAN CHICKS DON'T YOU!!!?' Robert shouted as he began to shake Pete through his shoulders.

Pete sweat dropped.

'Hey! Hey! Do you have a picture of her!?' Robert said with his mouth foaming.

'...' then it hit Pete. 'ZOMG! I FORGOT!! To bring a picture of her in my wallet... T.T'

'Don't worry about it man, things like this happen to me all the time.' Robert said as he put his arm over Pete's shoulder.

'Oh yeah, listen to the guy who's been single since... forever.' Zack said sarcastically.

'SHUT UP TEA-BAG BOY!!' Robert raised his fist. 'But still, you have to discuss what she's like with us.'

'But why?'

'BECAUSE WE'RE YOUR BEST FRIENDS DAMNIT!!'

'Alright! Alright! Now can you please stop screaming in my ear!' Pete says as he pushes Robert back.

'Ok then, let the interview begin!!' Robert shouted and as he did a large stage appeared below their feet. A couch, some lights, a director dude and an audience appears around them. The three boys sit on the couch while Pete is left sitting on a comfy chair.

'What? Where did all of this come from!?' Pete panicked as he looked around him.

'It's fanfiction, it doesn't have to make sense.' Zack commented just before he took his last sip of his tea before putting it on the table. 'Now... our first question is... can you describe her in three words?'

'Let's see... she's cute, cunning and annoying!' Pete raised a finger.

'CCA... hmmm...' Zack began writing down on a sheet of paper.

'What... are... you doing?' Pete asked.

'Don't worry, don't worry, now, next question guys.' Zack placed the paper down and he began drinking the tea again, when will he finish that damn cup?

'Ok, my question is...' Cedric moved forward and he stared coldly into Pete's eyes. But for some reason he wasn't actually doing anything, he was just staring at Pete.

'Hey... you ok?'

'Yes...' Cedric moved back, but he was still staring. Creepy. 'Peter... if you were to compare her with an insect... what would it be?'

'What kind of question is that!?' asked Pete as he moved to the edge of the chair.

'Just answer the question.'

Pete sank into his chair. 'Let's see... what kind of insect can I compare Tazusa with... A SCORPION!!'

'No seriously! Think of it this way, on the outside a scorpion may appear deadly and venomous, and a scorpion IS deadly and venomous but only to her enemies! Once you befriend a scorpion they're pretty much harmless and adorable to look at.' _Just like Tazusa._ Pete said as he nodded slowly.

'Ok, he's lost it, he thinks that scorpions are cute.' Robert whispered to the others.

'I'm not kidding!!' Pete flailed his arms around like a child.

'Ok, ok, now for the last question.' Rob looked around and the audience felt more nervous. 'You're engaged right?'

'Yep, pretty much. Wait, how'd you find out about that?'

'Newspaper.'

'You read the newspaper!?'

'Fine. Magazines. Anyway back on topic, so you're engaged...' Robert took out a pen and notepad. 'Now... Tazusa Sakurano... that's her name right?'

'Yeah.'

Robert took a deep breath before he finally asked, 'If Tazusa wanted children how'd you react to that?'

Pete sat there silently thinking and as he did the three boys and the imaginary audience moved forward, awaiting his answer. Pete finished his thoughts moment later.

'If Tazusa wanted children... I would totally say yes to it to! I mean, can you imagine what would happen if the genes of an Olympian skater merged with the genes of a world renowned Canadian stunt pilot!!? Imagine that! The speed and coordination of a pilot combined with the skill and style of a skater... the ultimate athlete...' Pete had his eyes closed as he was shaking his fist.

'Answer seriously.' the three boys said.

'Fine!' Pete crossed his arms. 'I would say yes to that. If it's her decision to have kids then I'd say yes to it because that would bring us closer to each other, and in fact I always wanted to be a dad. That would bring on my legacy AND hers too, so yeah I think that it'll be nice having kids with Tazusa. She's perfect for me anyway.'

The audience then fell into crying along with the three boys. 'That... was... awesome...'

The audience then went. 'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... X3'

Pete blushed as the camera came closer to him. 'Just don't tell Tazusa that ok, she'll probably freak out.'

'Tell Tazusa? WE'RE GOING TO TELL THE WORLD MAN!!!!' Robert said as he jumped off the stage and as he did everything disappearead, the couch, the chairs, the lights, the director dude and the audience.

'Wait! What are you talking about!?'

'We're gonna sell this to the press man! That's gonna make us millionaires!!' Zack shouted as he came after Robert.

'But YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY MILLIONAIRES!!' Pete chased after them, he just left Cedric on his own because he knows that Cedric won't do anything as harsh as the other two.

'THEN WE'LL BE** BILLIONAIRES!!**' Zack and Robert shouted together.

Pete eventually gave up because he knew that he wasn't going to catch up with the two fastest people in the school. He tried to catch his breath as he said, 'I... can't... believe... that... they're... doing... this... to... me... again...' He stood straight. _But I have to admit, I kinda missed them. I'm happy to be back._

_- - -_

Later that night Pete and Katherine were eating with Zack.

'Hey Zack, don't tell me that you live here alone. Where's your mom and dad?' Katherine asked.

'They're in Italy right now.' Zack said, I don't need to point out what he's drinking.

'Oh ok.' Katherine went back to eating.

'Hey sis, where were you all day?' Pete asked her.

'Oh... uh.. I was at a friend's place... yeah that's it. I didn't do anything suspicious bro.' Katherine said as she trembled slightly. She then went back to eating.

Pete and Zack both raised an eyebrow after she said this. _Somethin's up..._

'Master.' a maid says as she walks into the room. She walks over to Zack as she offers him a small cordless phone. She then began whispering something to Zack and Zack nodded. He then dismissed the maid as he offered Pete the phone.

'Hey Pete, someone wants to talk to you.'

Pete took the phone from Zack and he placed the phone to his ear. 'Hello?' A young girl was on the other line and this caused Pete to get up on his feet quickly. He covered the phone as he excused himself from Katherine and Zack. He ran off to the balcony moments later.

Katherine looks over to Zack. 'Hey, do you think he suspects?'

'Of course not.' Zack, finally, finally, FINALLY finished the cup of tea. He puts it on the table, above a place mat. 'Don't worry I doubt he knows anything about what we're doing. Just live it to me.'

'Fine, you're the boss.' Katherine peeled a banana and afterwards she bit into it.

- - -

Pete stood alone in the balcony, under the starry skies he talked through the phone. 'Hey I'm back, let's talk.'

'Yeah sure!' Tazusa said as she rolled around on her bed. She was had her pillow over her legs as she talked to Pete who was half a world away. 'So...'

'Hey Tazusa, why'd you call so suddenly?'

'Oh nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice.'

'Awww...'

'Hey don't get any ideas mister!'

'Ok, ok. So what do you want to talk about?'

'I dunno. Oh yeah, how's putting your old life back?'

'It's ok I guess. Everybody in my class nearly cried when I came through the door and to tell you the truth I kinda cried a bit myself.'

'Wow, they must have missed you Pete.'

'Guess they did. Also, I have a feeling that my three best friends are after my blood...' Pete slouched over the balcony.

'Oh...' Tazusa wanted to discuss something else with him but she couldn't find the nerve to ask him the question. But luckily...!

'HEY PETE!!' Glide shouted over the receiver.

'Aaack!' Tazusa, surprised as hell, fell over her bed, sending the phone flying through the air. Glide catches it and he listens in for Pete's answer.

'Glide is that you?' Pete asked.

'Yes. Hey, Tazusa wanted to tell you something but I'm afraid she's a little too shy to ask it to you right now.' Glide said with a clear smirk on his face.

'Gimme the phone back!!' Tazusa struggled to get to Glide but since Glide was taller, he just pushed her face back with his palm.

'Oh really?' Pete stared into the half crescent moon. 'What is that she wanted to tell me?'

'She wants to know if she could visit you for the week.' Glide said as he dodged Tazusa's blows.

'Oh! That would be...'

Glide quickly threw the receiver back to Tazusa and she caught it just in time for Pete to finish his sentence. '...great!'

'Huh? What's great?' Tazusa asked.

'The fact that you're going to visit me for a while. I really like the way that you think Tazusa!' Pete said, he was so happy he felt giddy inside.

. - Tazusa blushing.

'Tazusa? Tazusa, you still there?'

'Yeah! Yeah!' Tazusa quickly shook her head. 'Hey Pete, just give me the address of the place that you're living in and I'll be there by Wednesday!'

'Nice! Well the address is...' Pete looked at the address imprinted on the gate. '213 Heaven's Boulevard.'

'Ok then!' Tazusa hesitated but she eventually blurted out. 'I love you!'

The phone quickly went dead, leaving Pete to stare at it. He closed his eyes and he smiled, 'Ah Tazusa...'

- - -

Two days later as Pete was listening to one of Mr. Issin's boring lectures...

_Oh man! I can't contain my excitement, tonight Tazusa's gonna arrive and..._ Pete said as he had his eyes set on the blackboard.

'Hey, has anyone ever noticed that Pete's been acting a little... off lately?' a boy asked to his classmate.

'Oh he's just happy because his girlfriend's coming to visit him.' the girl answered.

'Oh that's so cute!' another girl added. 'Hey how do you think will they react when they see each other again?'

Begin the Imagination!

_'Oh Tazusa...' Pete said as he looked at Tazusa from the far end of the beach. The ocean's breeze hit their faces as the sun began to set._

_'Oh Pete...' Tazusa said from the other end._

_Then moments later they came running towards each other, their hands spread open. And as they met in the middle they wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed romantically._

_'Oh Tazusa...'_

_'Pete...'_

_'I promise I'll take care of you forever...' _

End of Imagination.

'AWWWWWWWWW!!!' the girls shouted as they span their chairs around.

'OR...' a certain male student added.

_'Oh Tazusa...' Pete said as he looked at Tazusa from the far end of the hotel room. The air conditioning's breeze hits their faces as the sun began to set._

_'Oh Pete...' Tazusa said as she lay on the bed._

'AWWWWW YEEEAAAH!!!' Ero-Robert said as he span around in his chair.

'Get away from us Pervert!' the girls, and some of the guys kicked Robert off his chair.

'Hey what's going on back there?' the teacher stopped and he looked at Robert.

'Sorry!'

The teacher sighed as he continued writing. But he had to stop again when he heard a knock from the other side of the door. 'What is it now?'

Then suddenly the door slowly came open and a beautiful 17 year old Japanese girl with purple hair and purple eyes walks in. Some of the people in the class recognize her through television. Her name is Tazusa Sakurano.

Tazusa looked around the class slowly until, eventually her eyes met with Pete's. She said with a cute smile, 'Hi there! I made it, as promised of course.'

'Ta... zu.. SAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!' Pete got off and over his desk as he came running to Tazusa. He came to her not to hug or kiss her, damn this cheesyness, but he came to her to scold her. 'What are you doing here!?'

'What? Didn't I tell you that I'd come on Wednesday?'

'Well yeah, but I expected you only tonight.' Pete scratched the back of his head.

'AWWWW YEEEAAH!!' - lol pervert Robert. He gets kicked again moments later.

'Well fine then! If you're not happy to see me then I'll go!' Tazusa tried to stomp her way out of the room but Pete took her hand in his. He pulled her and he lifted her hand and smiled.

'What are you talking about? I'm more than happy to see you here! You're too shy Tazusa.' he gripped her hand.

Tazusa smiled back at him as she gripped his hand back. The whole class, and even Mr. Issin goes 'Awwwww...' at this kawaii sight.

Now, Tazusa and Pete are back to being together and...

'**WAIT RIGHT THERE MISSY!!!**' Iris shouted as she came through the door.

'Aaaah!' Tazusa quickly hid behind Pete.

'**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!?**' her voice was booming for a little girl. '**WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING TO MY PETE!!!?**'

**'DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!! I KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!**' she says as she points at Tazusa's nose. She the wiggles it up and down.

_But I'm already his girlfriend... _Tazusa found the wiggling really annoying.

**'WELL I'LL TELL YOU THIS MISSY!! YOU WON'T WIN HIS AFFECTION NO-YOU-WON'T!! I AM NOW DECLARING MYSELF AS YOUR RIVAL!!!!! WE WILL FIGHT FOR PETE'S AFFECTIONS... TO THE DEATH!!!!!!**' seriously readers, her voice is abnormally loud.

Tazusa and Pete sighed in their minds.

_This is going to be awkward... _Tazusa said to herself.

_This is going to be hell... _Pete said to himself.

To be Continued...

- - -

Preview:

**Hi there! Tazusa here, well as it seems Pete has a lot of admirers, first was Yui, I thought she was fine but then comes this midget who's younger than my own sister, which I find a little creepy! Ah man, how am I supposed to get out of this problem, she's everywhere calling me her enemy and stuff... sigh... **

**Oh yeah, who's this Zack guy? He seems pretty nice to me, what's this Pete? You don't want me to go out with other guys? Does this mean you're jealous? Oh well, that's about it, that's the next chapter, are you happy MeLoDy?**

**- - - - - **

Not bad for a first chapter eh? Please comment on the new cast, thanks.


	2. The Keyword is Oyster

Fact: Positive reviews inspire me. Awwww…

And also, I would like to discuss shortly about my writing style, as you may have noticed my writing style is completely different from the writing styles of other writers, my writing style is more of a two-way communication between the writer and the reader, unlike to other writers who just simply narrate their stories I actually talk to the readers, as if relating to them the story through speaking. Well that's about it, here's the next chapter.

- - -

'**HELLO!!!? HELLO!!!? HEY YOU!!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!!!!?**' Iris shouted as she jumped up and down childishly.

'Uhm… yeah…' Tazusa rolled her eyes as she said silently. 'I guess…'

'Hmph! PETE!! **ARE YOU CHOSING HER OVER ME!!!?**' Iris demanded.

'Well technically…' Pete tried to say something but he suddenly gets shoved aside by Tazusa.

'Well guess what little girl, he already did. He already chose me over you so hah!' Tazusa quickly said as her sharp-tongue-complex suddenly kicked in.

'…' Iris looked up at her for a moment then slowly she began to cry.

'Aw Tazusa look at what you did, you made Iris cry.' Pete said as he walked over to hug Iris. 'Stop crying Iris, the angry lady just doesn't understand you.'

'Pft.' Tazusa grumbled beneath her breath, and then suddenly she noticed the girl show her tongue at her as Iris gripped closer to Pete. P 'What… was that?'

'Hey Tazusa!'

'Hey did you happen to bring Yoko with you Tazusa?' Pete asked as he stood up.

'Well yeah, Glide didn't want to come alone so…' Tazusa tried to explain but Yoko came running through the door. She goes to her sister and she begins ranting.

'What's wrong with you!? You just left me at the airport!!' Yoko raised but then she stopped as she noticed that the whole class was staring at her. She thought of the English words to say, 'He… hello!'

The class was silent.

'**ZZZZZOMG!!!**' the class leapt off their seats as they all shouted in unison, 'IS SHE YOUR DAUGHTER PETE!!!?'

'WOT!!?' (OO) - Iris in a state of shock.

Tazusa blushed heavily as Pete ran forward to scream at his classmates. 'What are you people insane!? If she was my daughter I'd be the world's youngest father at the age of 9!!'

The class, disappointed sat back down. Iris gave a sigh of relief with Tazusa.

'Ok, ok, it's nice to meet you Ms. Sakurano but if excuse me, you interrupted by class. So, yeah, bye now.' The teacher, Mr. Issin said rudely.

'Fine, I'll go now. Let's go Yoko.' Tazusa held Yoko's hand. She then looked at Pete, they both wanted a quick kiss but the class was staring so they bluntly ran off blushing.

'Hmph.' – Iris.

'You too Iris.'

. " – sweat drop.

- - -

'Man it's been a lo-ng day.' Katherine said as she walked into the school while carrying a briefcase. 'I've been walking around the city looking for job opportunities for Pete and me, but I got nothing but crap. S.I.G.H…. What if I used my heavenly powers… hehehe… nah, that would be cheating.' Katherine shrugged the idea off her head. 'Oh, what's this?'

Tazusa was sitting under a tree with Yoko, they were waiting patiently for Pete. Well, until Katherine came running in while shouting, 'IF THERE'S A TAZUSA THERE'S A GLIDE!!!! W00T!!! EH? He's not here?'

'Oh hey Katherine, it's been a while…'

'**WHERE'S GLIDE!!!!!**' Katherine said as she shook Tazusa rapidly.

'He… didn't… come… with…' Katherine let go of Tazusa and Tazusa fell on the ground with her eyes swirling.

'Aw…' Katherine fell back disappointedly.

'Yeah, he didn't want to come along because he said that he didn't like the weather here in Canada. But I don't really see the point because; the weather here is very similar to that in Japan.' Yoko said as she looked up at the yonder.

_I doubt it; he probably just doesn't want to see me. _Katherine sat up. _Man, I miss him. _'Hey Tazusa, you still alive girl?'

'Ba… barely.' Tazusa limply raised a hand, then it fell back down.

'How did you find out where Pete studies in?'

Tazusa sat up, her head was spinning. 'Oh Pete kinda told me when we were still uh… going out, before he got into that coma. He was helping me review on a test and he mentioned this school. So I figured that if he went back to Canada, I figured that he'd study here again. Why? Is something wrong?'

'No, no I'm ok.'

'Hey Katherine, can you tell me something about that brat that keeps following Pete around?'

'Who? You mean Iris?'

'Iris… the name of death… oh, I mean yes.'

Katherine blinked slowly then she said, 'She's the sister of Pete's friend, Zack. She had this crush on Pete back then when Pete said that he would marry her when she grew up.'

'Say what!!?' Tazusa got to her knees.

'Well, yeah Pete was 8 years old back then so, go figure.'

'Oh, well that's a relief.' Tazusa sighed.

'Don't worry about it, I doubt that she can take away Pete from you.' Katherine had smiled.

'Yeah maybe you're right.' Tazusa looked at the grass and she grinned evilly. _But just to be sure… hehe… _

- - -

Meanwhile in Japan…

Glide appears slouched back on the sofa watching the television. Coach Yuji and his wife Hitomi, my correction I just found out her name, appear seated at the table chatting.

Glide flips through several channels…

**Tonight on HBO… THE RED BARON!!! **

Click.

**National Geographic Specials… AIR CRASH INVESTIGATION!!!! **

Click.

**And so the Olympic Figure Skater… MS. RIA GARNET JUITIEV!!!!! **

Click.

**Top 10… FIGURE SKATING CHAMPIONS!!!!! **

Glide then thought. _Ok, that's it if the next channel reminds me of Pete and Tazusa I'm going to Canada._

Click.

**Next on Animax… GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE!!!!!! **

'I'm going to Canada; see you in a few days.' Glide said to Yuji and Hitomi later as he walked out the door.

(OO") – Yuji and Hitomi sweat dropping.

- - -

Later that night Zack prepared a banquet for Tazusa and Yoko's arrival to Canada. He said as he raised his glass for a toast, 'Let me be the first one to welcome you here to Canada, Milady…' he ordered for the toast moments later.

_Why does he have to be so formal… jeez… _Pete rolled his eyes.

'Hey Pete, something wrong?' Tazusa asked as she peered over to him.

'Nothing, nothing.'

'Oh c'mon…' Tazusa said as she moved closer. She raised an eyebrow, 'Spit it out…'

'Would I lie to you?'

'…yes. You already lied to me multiple times!!'

'Well, right now I'm not, I'm just… why is everyone staring at us?' Pete looked and he saw that most of the maids, along with Zack, Katherine and Yoko appear staring at them. They quickly look away later.

'Hey, Zack where's Iris?'

'Don't tell the authorities I sent her to Honolulu.'

' Hawaii?'

'Yeah, I figured you guys might want to catch up alone, so I just let her go for a while...'

'Oh ok.' - Tazusa and Pete.

'Yeah. So anyway Pete, I didn't know that your girlfriend was so cute.' Commented Zack, as yes, he began drinking some more tea.

'Aww, that's so nice of you to say.' Tazusa blushed and smiled.

'Hey Pete, you don't mind if I take her with me tomorrow, I can show her around town if you like.'

'What? Hey, that's supposed to be my job!' Pete said as he pointed to himself.

'Well, yeah but since you have school tomorrow…'

'What about you, you have school too you know…' Pete shifted his eyes.

'Actually no, I'm on an official leave…'

'You get to have a leave in school? No fair.'

'Yep. That's because I have a business appointment tomorrow, and I wanted to bring someone famous along so that she can like, you know, make my business more popular.' Zack drank.

Pete thought for a while but he eventually said, 'Fine, just don't do anything too weird.'

'Got it bro.' I'm not really sure if Canadians say "bro".

'Wow, Pete you're just going to let your best friend take your girlfriend on a date?' Katherine said out of the blue.

Tazusa looked down and blushed slightly.

'Well yeah, and do you know why I'm doing this?'

'Do tell.'

'It's because I have total faith in Zack and Tazusa! And correction, **it-is-not-a-date**… it's more of two friends going out… fine it's date-ish… but still!'

'Alright, alright, you suck at explaining things do you know that?' – Katherine.

'It's a universal fact sis.' Pete said as he closed his eyes. He then opened an eye to Tazusa.

Zack smiled at the sight. He then looked down, _Aw man, the way he talks makes me think twice about the thing I'm about to do… but then again… this is my job…_ Zack sighed.

- - -

Meanwhile just at the edge of Japan's waters…

'Ahhhh… it's much better to take a cruise ship than to take one of those freagin' flying coffins… I might arrive in Canada at a later time because I have to port in the US, and then take a bus ride to Canada but at least it's safer…' Glide said as he lowered his shades, just in time to dodge the tentacle from a sea monster in the background.

- - -

'Wow, you're rich… I wonder if Pete was as rich as you…' Tazusa mockingly looked over at Pete who was standing in his uniform. She says this as she peers inside Zack's red Ferrari.

'…' Pete looked away.

'What's wrong Pete? You **jealous**…?' Tazusa moved closer to Pete.

'It's pretty obvious isn't it… ' Pete sighed. But as he did Tazusa moved over and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. She then looked back and her eyes were set at his.

'Don't worry Petie, it's not like this is going to be our last kiss as a couple.' Tazusa smiled adorably.

_Why does she have to make that sound so dramatic!!? _'You're scaring me Tazusa, you really are…' Pete sighed again and Tazusa just grinned back.

'Oh well, bye-bye now!' Tazusa said as she jumped into Zack's car.

'Don't worry about her Pete.' Zack lowered the window and he pulled Pete's collar down. 'I'll try to have her back in once piece. See ya.' Zack closed the window as he drove off.

'I don't trust that guy…' Pete watched as they left, Katherine then came in and asked.

'Hey Pete, what time is it?'

'It's…' Pete pulls back his collar as he reads the time. 'It's… 8:15… I'M LATE!!!!'

- - -

Tazusa was looking out of Zack's window; she was watching the countryside passing by. Then they entered the city, and the stunning fields got replaced by an equally stunning Canadian cityscape. She smiled at the sight of all the jolly people. But her smile soon ends when her face comes in contact with the car windshield. She jumps back while grabbing her head, she shouts at Zack, 'Why'd you stop so suddenly!!'

'Look out the window.' Zack said as he turned off his I-pod NANO. I'm going to take this time to thank the company for I-POD, my NANOs fell off the window of our 3 storey classroom and they're still fine. OH YEAH KUDOS FOR YOU GUYS!! W00t!

Tazusa looks out the window and she sees a huge sign which makes her eyes bulge up.

Sign: **M**eet **T**azusa **S**akurano **T**he **W**orld** F**amous **F**igure** S**kater…

'You tricked me!!' Tazusa squinted her eyes at Zack.

'No… I'm helping you by giving you a boost in your career.' Zack walked out of the car and he moved over to Tazusa's side. He opens the door for Tazusa like a gentleman. 'Let's go now.'

Tazusa looked up at him for a while, and then she took his hand and went.

- - -

'What's wrong with Pete?' a girl asked as she noticed that Pete was more quiet in class that usual.

'You know what I heard…' a boy says in the back and as he did girls move in to listen. '…Tazusa Sakurano… his GF… just left him for Zack…'

'NO WAI!!' the girls shouted out.

'SHUT UP!!' – Angry, angry teacher!

'Sorry…' the girls bowed.

_Why do these people have to push to conclusions so easily…_ Pete had sighed heavily. Then suddenly he felt a gripping feeling in his abdominal area. _What's… this… I almost feel like something wrong's going to happen to Tazusa… _Pete then farted, and as he farted, the class laughed, and as he farted, he remembered how many beans he ate last night. _Or it could just be gas… _

(OO) – Class before fart.

(X.X) – Class after fart.

- - -

After the signature signing at the mall, where hundreds of Tazusa's fans came to get her signature and their picture taken with her, Zack took her to a movie. Then after that he took her to a clothing store, and then to a restaurant and moments later he took her back to shopping.

Tazusa came running with 6 bags around her arms. She dollishly runs around until she soon stops because of dizziness… 'Hey Zack, it's really nice of you to buy all these things for me, are you sure you're ok about all of this?'

'Yeah, don't worry about it Tazusa.' _She just wasted $12,000... _(T.T") he then watched Tazusa as she walked off. 'But… I'm slowly starting to appreciate her… now I understand why Pete went for her… But still…'

'Hey are you spacing out?' Tazusa stared at him from the distance.

He smiled. 'Hey Tazusa, do you want to take a drive with me?'

'Ye… Yeah sure.'

- - -

'Hey! Hey Pete!' Katherine said as she ate lunch with Pete in the school cafeteria.

'What? What?'

'TAZUSA LEFT WITH ZACK TO ITALY!!!'

'Gasp! Are you trying to annoy me?'

'Yes…'

'Evil… evil.'

- - -

Meanwhile…

'Hey there!' Glide said to an American. 'Do you have any idea where I am?'

'Cono Espaniol?'

'Crap, I'm in Mexico… heh, looks like I went a little too far south…' Glide smacked his head against the wall which caused the Mexican to sweat drop.

- - -

Tazusa and Zack were taking a calm drive around town when Zack asked a question out of the sudden. 'Tazusa… how much do you love Pete?'

'WHAT!!?' Tazusa fell back on the car's chair, blushing.

Zack looked at her without turning his head. 'That… day… February 23rd… when you were at the lake with him…'

'What… how…'

'I remember you saying something to him like, "Pete, I love you" but he never heard it…' Zack's expression turned serious. 'How willing are you to say that to him again?'

Tazusa felt herself grow more nervous. 'Zack… you're beginning to scare me…'

'Am I?' he looked at her again with his eyes. 'Tazusa Sakurano, the 10 Billion Dollar Girl… I'm surprised to see that you haven't changed since you were a kid.'

'How… how do you know…'

Zack interrupted her again. 'I was the guardian angel for your parents… but… I apparently failed so therefore, they got divorced…'

'What are you talking about?' Tazusa then thought, _it's either this guy's insane, or he's an angel like Glide… but I doubt… _

'Tazusa Pumps… Heh, I like the sound of that.' Zack stepped on the accelerator heavier.

'Just who are you really?' Tazusa said as she dug into her pocket, she eventually found her cell phone and she slowly began dialing Pete's number.

'I am… was… an angel. Like Verily, I am the physical embodiment of the Arch Angel Michael; except I kinda screwed up with your mom and dad and because of that I'm no longer considered a guardian like Glide. Though still part of Heaven, I feel like I've been forgotten…' Zack said as he watched the traffic lights in the distance.

'Ok…' Tazusa dialed Pete's number faster; she heard ringing from the other side. _Pete, pick up! Pick up! _

'I'm sorry to say, but I can't allow the both of you to be together…' Zack drives pass the red light above him. 'It's nothing personal… it's just an act of God…'

'Hello?' Pete said on the other side of the line but before Tazusa could pick it up, she looked out her window and she saw a large army truck going towards her. The crash was beyond fatal as it sent the small Ferrari tumbling like a rock down the sloped hill.

- - -

The ambulance sirens played over and over in Pete's head as he leaned against the wall in the emergency room. He looked vaguely serious as he looked down at his feet. He didn't want to cry, because he didn't feel like crying. _Don't cry over spilled milk. _His grandfather used to tell him.

But this isn't spilled milk for before him were the lives of his Tazusa and his best friend. Pete was still wearing his school uniform as he stood in the hospital. This was the same place he was confined in when he was in his 100 day coma. He had almost no emotion on his face…

'Pete…' Katherine said as she placed her jacket over Pete caringly. 'You ok?'

'What?' Pete looked up. 'Of course I am!'

He lied.

'Hey, they transferred Zack on the 2nd floor. Tazusa's on the third, surprisingly she's on the same bed you were in…' Katherine then spun around and Pete rushed through her. She eventually got control of her rotation as she said, 'Heh, there you go…' she collapsed as the world spun around her.

- - -

'TAZUSA!!' Pete kicked the door open. He stopped at the sight of Yoko crying over her sister's unconscious body. There was a doctor in the room and he walked over to Pete.

'Oh hello…' the doctor who was a veteran in the hospital looked over at Pete. 'Are you a friend of the girl?' But he didn't bother because he saw the ring that Pete was wearing; it looked similar to the ring that the girl was wearing. 'Oh I see… go ahead.'

The doctor then gave a signal to the two nurses at the bed to leave with him. They closed the door gently as they left.

'Huh?' Yoko slowly looked up and when she saw Pete she came running to him, to well, hug him. Pete then felt his shirt getting wet with Yoko's tears.

'Tazusa…' he sat at the edge of the bed as he watched her. She looked so peaceful as her body lay still against the cold surface of the bed. She had a white bandage over her purple head, he saw a trickle of blood go down her face and he quickly wiped it with his own handkerchief. 'You know what? I can't do anything but blame myself for this…'

'Man I hate myself…' he almost came to crying…

'Don't cry over spilled milk.' Glide said as he entered the room.

'Glide?'

'This isn't your fault.' Glide walked over to pat Pete's back. 'It's my fault for being selfish; I should have been here for you guys. But I decided to stay home, so if someone's to blame. It's me.'

'Don't worry about it.' Pete looked up at Glide.

'No, you don't worry about it. She's going to be fine. I promise.'

Glide spent the next few minutes in trying to convince Pete that everything was going to be alright. And he did believe him, but in reality he wasn't really that sure.

- - -

Pete was absent from the school as the days passed, this was because he always kept such a tight eye on Tazusa. Glide often accompanied him but he often left when he saw Katherine coming for him. LOL. Sigh… His classmates also came to give Get-Well-Soon cards to Zack and Tazusa. But none of them had the same devotion as Pete.

A day later Zack regained his consciousness but he still wasn't able to leave the hospital. He chatted with Pete about the "accident" and Pete felt a little better when he found out that it was an "accident". Zack grew a little guiltier as well.

After the third day Pete was actually getting weaker from watching over Tazusa so much, and Glide, broke his cover to tell him that he should go back to Zack's house and rest for a while. Katherine soon found Glide again… all hell broke loose. Pete went home with a heavy burden on his shoulders the afternoon later.

- - -

Pete stood silently as the water from the shower drizzled on his face. He had his eyes closed as he washed the soap off his tired body. He then turned off the shower as he wiped himself. The only thing on his mind was Tazusa, he was worried but he didn't like showing it to the people around him.

He did go back to going to school though, he showed his classmates that everything was fine because of his continues smiles and laughters. But his classmates knew otherwise.

He walked out of the bathroom while wearing a white towel. He looked at the mirror as he dried his hair with another towel. Then suddenly the towel on him came off.

'Ah crap.' Pete bent down to get it but as he did...

_Ahhh! _

He quickly went back up and he looked around. 'Did I just here Tazusa scream? Nah, must be the lack of sleep.'

He walked out of the bathroom and dressed. On his walk over to the main hall of the mansion he passed by a maid who was looking at him rather strangely. It's almost like she was in love with him, but then again I've heard several girls online calling him cute.

Pete just smiled at her and the young made blushed in return.

_What are you blushing at him for?_

'Ah!' Pete shouted, this surprised the maid and so she fled. He looked around the room slowly, 'This... is getting... weird...'

At lunch he sat with Katherine who was at the other end of the table. Katherine noticed that Pete was rotating his head around the room very slowly so she giggled. 'Something wrong?'

'No...' Pete glared at her and Katherine immediately looked away with a sweat drop.

Later on Pete wore his backpack over his shoulders as he prepared to go to school. Glide went with him on the walk to the university. They didn't bother to talk though. Pete got through classes pretty normally but he chose to eat recess alone.

He went to the cafeteria and he ordered a random sandwich. He ate it under the same tree as to where Tazusa waited for him when she first arrived in the school. He opened his mouth as he took a bite out of the sandwich and almost immediately he felt sick.

He opened his mouth as he scrapped the tomato from his tongue. 'There's tomato in it... ugh...' He wanted to throw it away but he heart Tazusa's voice again.

_Don't throw it! It's a waste of food!_

'...' Pete stood there, as steady as a post when suddenly... 'AAAAAH!!' he came running to the boys bathroom. He stopped as he washed his face with some cold water. He tried to calm himself down as thought of what the hell is going.

_Ah... the cold water... wait... since when did I have such broad arms?  
_

'Ah! It's happening again...' Pete looked around the mirrors very slowly.

_Pete is that you?_

Pete smacked his face repeatedly. 'Something's wrong, this is too weird to be true... too weird...'

_Aw stop that! You're hurting me!_

Pete stopped. 'Tazusa?'

_Yeah, it's me... wait... what am I doing... IN THE BOYS BATHROOM!!? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING HENTAI!!?_

'What?' Pete stopped and he thought the situation over. 'Two things can be happening right now... it's either I'm imagining things... or Tazusa could have just possessed me... either way... SOMEBODY HELP!!!'

Pete shouted as he came running out of the bathroom to run back at the cafeteria. He stopped at the lunch table and he ordered several small oysters. He sat down as he looked at them... he slowly picked one up and he began to eat it with the spoon.

_Aaaaaackckckcckckckckk!! _(Oo)

'IT IS YOU!!' Pete shouted out and because of this people began to stare at him. They immediately looked away as if nothing's happened.

_How the hell did that get in my mouth!!? Wait... please don't... please don't... **PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT NOW I'M THE ONE THAT'S POSSESSED YOU!!?!?!?**_

To be Continued...

- - -

Preview.

**Hey it's Pete here and I'm sorry to say that I feel so screwed. Now that Tazusa's the one that's possessing me it feels a little awkward for me, still because of this situation we're in I get to experience the thing that she experienced when I possessed her. So yeah, I have to change clothes with a blindfold, I have to avoid shouting to myself and I also have to avoid, or not, oysters and other such sea foods.**

**Oh, this is going to be fun. But wait, WHAT ZACK!!? My airshow's in three days? I haven't thought of a routine yet! Wait, Tazusa you're gonna help me with this problem right? Right? And what? Your old parents are coming back? And your mom is with a new guy? Oh great... I don't like where this is going... And Iris is back!!? Great. We have to tell this to Glide, seriously hopefully he can shed some light to this madness.**

End of Preview.

- - - - -

Now you might be thinking, Just like heaven? Or GINBAN BUT YOU JUST REVERSED THEIR POSITIONS NOOB!! Well I dare say NO! It's much more sophisticated! Well anyway, sorry MeLoDy for making your concept a little too short... but anyway, that solves MeLoDy's idea, now we only need to finish A,B,C and D. Let's do this.

Press me...v


	3. Triple Trouble Too!

I would like to thank all of those who are responsible to my return in story writing here. First of all I would like to thank God, hey God! I would also like to thank this place's general young author luthien-yvetil because without her I'd still probably be moping on the ground. Thirdly I would like to thank my mom, hey mum. And finally I would like to thank my ex oh I mean my gf... even though you canceled our date this Sunday. &shakes fist&

And btw, thanks to my dogs Nike, Vodka, Maja, Madonna, Clinton, Duke, Venus, Queenie, Mitch and Whiskey... who responsibly ate luthien's get well soon cards. Am I crying? No, I'm just eating onions.

- - -

_Ok, breathe... ah... ah... what am I talking about I don't have a body anymore... AAAAAAAAA!!_

'Tazusa, can you stop spacing out please?' Pete said as he unconsciously took a bite off some more oyster. This sends an impulse through his body and **into** Tazusa's spirit.

_Stop that please! It's gross!_

'ZOMG.' Pete slowly lowered the last bits of oyster he had on his plate. He shifted his eyes as he slowly made his way into a chair. He sat down, taping his fingers lightly on the table. 'Now...' he said with a huff. 'Let's be calm and concise Tazusa... let's think of...'

_Oh calm and concise my ass Pete! I'm not the one who's dead in you!_

'What are you talking about? You're not dead. You're still alive.'

'Tazusa? Tazusa? Did you just leave my body or something? TAZUSAAAAAAA!!!'

_What!?_

'Oh... what just happened?'

_I was thinking dummy. Man if only I could hit you._

'Ah, but you can't, as of this moment **I'm** the dominant one. So you just have to sit tight in there missy while I get help from...' Pete was caught off guard.

_Oh, get help from who Petie?_

'Uh... Glide! He should be able to shed some light into this right? Right? Hey, answer back.'

_How am I supposed to answer back if you don't even give me time to speak. Hmph._

'This is seriously stressing you out. Let's go.'

- - -

As of several hours after the initial events of this 3rd chapter Pete made his way to the hospital where Tazusa was kept, hoping to find Glide there. But to his surprise his arrival into Sakurano's room, he found Glide nowhere. 'Where could he be?'

_Hey, did you leave him here to look after me?  
_

'Yep. Now let's get to looking for him...' Pete was about to walk back out of the room when Tazusa suddenly shouted.

_Wait... I... I want you to get closer to my body..._

'Why what...' Pete then stopped himself, Tazusa probably just wanted to see herself. And so he thought to himself that he should just go ahead and do this. _For Tazusa._ He thought. He knew the feeling of being alone, of being incomplete and having possessing a person that completes you.

He makes his way to the bed, staring down on her motionless, sleeping body. Inside, he could feel Tazusa breaking. This feeling was all too familiar except he's experiencing this from a different perspective now. When **he** possessed Tazusa, he felt as if **she** completed him. His happy, slightly uncaring attitude complemented and contradicted her overly serious attitude. Together they were whole. And when he finally returned to his old body they became complete again, as a normal couple.

Then, after Tazusa's accident he was back to being alone and incomplete. But now that they're together in one body again... And with this comes the shared feeling of hurt.

_Hey Petie... can I ask you something..._ Tazusa was biting her lip. Pete could hear it in her voice that she was somewhat holding back her tears.

'What is it Tazusa...' He felt his right hand warm.

_Can, can you please hold my heart. I... I... I want to feel my old heartbeat again. _

'Ok...' Pete nodded slowly. Slowly, he raised his hand, feeling as if Tazusa was controlling him. He lowered it and he touched Tazusa's chest gently. He closed his eyes and Tazusa did the same, he could feel her heartbeat. It came slowly, warmly and lovingly that the both of them felt as if they were in a trance. They felt whole again.

'OMG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!!!!'

O.O - Pete and Tazusa.

The woman, who looked to be 37 was attractive and beautiful. 'What are you doing with her!!?' She shouted panicking on the hospital door as she saw Pete er... holding Tazusa's chest.

Pete quickly got his hand off Tazusa as he waddled backward panicked. 'Wait! I can explain!! I can explain!!!'

_That's my mom. _Tazusa said, smiling inside Pete. This was so sudden, could it be that her mother is here, actually worried about her? For the first time in years her mother is here to show her that she cares...

'Honey what's wrong...?' a man said from behind the door.

_Could it be dad..._ Tazusa was anxious and Pete was a little too but instead...

A talk dark haired man dressed richly walks into the room. He didn't look Japanese nor did he look Canadian. More likely or not, he's American. He had an instinctive aura around him, a type of aura that would make you follow his every whim. He sounded charismatic and powerful, and he had the looks to complement all of that.

'Rhys!' Tazusa's mother, Haruno (I don't remember her name getting mentioned in the anime) calls out to her new husband. 'This man has been molesting my daughter! And while she's in a coma!! Shameful! Get him!'

'What!!? Wait!! Wait!!' Pete shouted as he held his hands up in self defense. He was panicking a lot, or more like he's panicking like hell. 'Tazusa...' he whispered. '...help me out here!'

Silence.

'Tazusa?'

Silence.

_What's going on here... who is this man... he... is he mom's new..._

'What? No...' Rhys McTiernan, said as he looked at Pete. Almost immediately has he recognized this person. He turned to Haruno and he placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. 'Don't worry Haruno, this boy is Pete Pumps. Don't you know who he is? He's a Canadian Stunt pilot who's also in a relationship with your daughter.'

'W00t! Somebody recognizes me!' Pete said as he raised his fists into the air.

'Of course I do, after all I'm one of your sponsors.' Rhys said as he walked to Pete to offer a handshake.

Pete looked down on Rhys' hand, he then took a glance at Rhys' face. _This guy looks wa-y too young._ 'Uhm... hey, it's an honor.' Pete then shook his hand.

'No, no it's more of an honor to me actually...' Rhys let out a laugh and soon enough Pete was laughing with him.

'Tazusa...' Haruno's voice sounded broken and rattled as she made her way to Tazusa's body. She knelt beside her as she took Tazusa's hand into her. She had her eyes closed and she was whispering words to herself. 'I shouldn't have left you... don't worry honey I'm here...'

Rhys and Pete then looked at the woman. 'Hey Tazusa, it looks like your mom still cares about you despite all of these years.'

Pete waited for an answer but it never came. He began to wonder if going to the hospital in the first place was a good idea. Pete then began to wonder who was this "Rhys" guy, and why did he just call Tazusa's mom "Honey". 'Hey, can I ask you a question?'

'Yes, what is it?' Rhys asked.

'Are... are you...' Pete swallowed. '...what I mean is, what's your relationship with Mrs. Sakurano?'

Without hesitation Rhys spoke, 'Actually, she's Mrs. McTiernan now. We just got married a year ago and, I thought that bringing Haruno back to her daughter was a good anniversary gift...' his voice became shallow. '...But then this happened.'

'Oh...' Pete looked down, knowing full well that this man is feeling a pain similar to what he's feeling. 'Well, it was still nice of the both of you to come here, you make a lovely couple...'

**_Let's go!!_**

'What's wrong? You suddenly turned quiet?' Rhys asked, concerned.

'Oh nothing I just...'

_Pete, let's go. I don't want to see this man._

Pete then thought of his two options. He can either stay here and force Tazusa to understand and listen to her mother's new husband**or** he can do the right thing. 'I'm sorry sir.' he said to the man. 'But I have to get going now, I'm sorry.'

'Oh...' the sound of disappointment was very obvious in Rhys' voice. 'Well... I guess I'll just be seeing you around.'

'Yeah.' Pete took one last glance at Tazusa's mother crying her heart out. She looked too broken down so he just left without a word to her.

- - -

'Hey sis I'm home!!' Pete shouted as he entered Zack's old mansion. The whole place was for some reason deserted. 'Hello...' his voice echoed. He walked around, never has his footsteps sounded so loud. The mansion's quietness almost made it feel haunted and eerie. The Canadian could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

'Yo.' Glide said from behind Pete.

Obviously, this would startle anyone and it did so with Pete. The moment he heard Glide he came running forward, hiding behind the nearby stairwell. Glide's smile faded as he made his way to the jittery pilot. 'What happened to you?'

'What... what... **WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!!?**' Pete said as he leaped forward at Glide, pointing his finger at his nose in the process. 'Where were you man? I wanted to talk to you about something really important!!' Pete wiggled his finger annoyingly.

Glide looked at Pete's finger then moments later he took a step back. 'I was out shopping with Iris.'

'Oh... well you could have at least told me!'

'Why is that? Are you jealous Petie!!' Iris said as she came running into the mansion escorted by a butler. The little girl ran pass Glide and into Pete's legs. She hugged them as tightly as her little hands could.

_Petie? Hey! That's my nickname for him!! Freakin' brat!_

'Hey Petie since Tazusa's practically dead now, do you want to go out with me...' -.-

Glide then immediately pulled the girl back. He turned her around and he knelt down to scold her, 'You don't say things like that young lady!'

'What's wrong? I'm just keeping the facts straight.' the girl turned her face away from him, just in time for her to see Pete's sorry reaction to what she said. He immediately walked out on her, without turning back.

'Pete...'

'See, I told you.' Glide said as he patted Iris' head. He then watched his friend walk off. _We better give him some time to gather himself..._ _otherwise..._

- - -

'So what do we do now Tazusa?' Pete said to his girlfriend.

_I don't know..._

'C'mon you have to have a plan, you are the million dollar beaut after all right?' Pete said as he scanned through the large cabinet in his room.

_Well..._

'Aha!' Pete said as he pulled out a pair of beach shorts.

_I guess... we could go and try to talk to... WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!?_

'Mmmm?' Pete had his handkerchief on his mouth so he couldn't talk properly. He was unzipping his pants when he realized that everything he sees, Tazusa sees as well. His jaw dropped as he began to "re-zip" his pants. But oh my God! The zipper was stuck! He tried to look down to fix it but each time he did so Tazusa would let out a loud shriek.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' Pete ran around the room confusedly and in a panic. Then after a while more of running and arguing with himself, he stumbles on a clumsily placed pair of rubber shoes on the ground. Pete then rolls all over the floor, taking down half of the room with him. He eventually stops near the ringing phone with the back part of his pants ripped open.

The receiver falls on his head. 'Awawwww... Hell-ooh...?'

'Pete? Are you alright man?' Zack said on the other side of the line. 'Hey, you better not trash my house!'

'Uh well...' Pete stumbled his way on the bed. He tried to sit on the bed but he immediately fell lying. '...don't worry about it I didn't do much damage.' Pete said looking at the destroyed room around him.

'I didn't do **much** damage!!? What...' Pete heard Zack give out a sigh in the background. 'Nevermind that... I want you to do something for me. Are you say, free tomorrow night?'

'Why?'

'Rhys McTiernan, a representative of one of our major sponsors wants you to have dinner with him tomorrow. He's bringing his wife and I'm sorry that you couldn't bring Tazusa...'

_Oh I don't know about that..._ Pete thought to himself.

'...but I really need you to attend. If you don't he might misjudge this and he just might cancel his sponsorship. Ok?'

'Ok.' Pete then replaced the receiver. 'See, Tazusa! There is hope for you to make peace with whoever that guy is and your mother.'

_No way Pete. I'm not goin'...  
_

'Uh... why? Why don't you want to talk to him!?'

_Because... just because..._

'Oh I know...' Pete said as he tried to reconstruct a broken vase near him.'You're scared aren't you?'

_No, it's not that..._

'What is it then?' Pete placed the flowers, beautiful and rare blue roses, in the vase. They looked beautiful and perfect and this made him smile.

_I just don't want to see my mother with another man. I mean, I'm really happy that she's back and all but I just don't want to accept it that my mother has fallen in love with a guy I barely know. I mean, she just left me and now she's back to what? Show off her new boyfriend!? It's pointless Pete. I don't want to go.  
_

'Wow, and you called **me** selfish.' Pete looked at the mirror, and he could almost feel Tazusa staring into his eyes. He could feel himself staring into her eyes. 'Tazusa, your mother probably just wanted to talk to you again. She probably came here, feeling happy, feeling excited, that she can see her daughter again. She came back to you because she wanted to be part of your life again... Everybody has to move on, she moved on from your father because it never worked out between them... not that I'm saying that their divorce was a good thing... but if they didn't separate they'd just be living in a world of lies towards each other...

'She's probably regretting wildly that she left you in the first place. So that's why she's here again, to see **you**, to talk to **you**, to understand **you.** So please, don't fight it. She wants to live her life with you again... and I know, that deep down inside you want to talk to her again, or in our place, you want to at least listen to her again. So what do you say hon? Let's go meet them tomorrow, what could go wrong?' Pete winked at the mirror and in turn winked at Tazusa.

Silence.

'Well...?'

_I just gave you a kiss. And yes, let's do this. _Tazusa gave Pete a wink through the mirror as well. _What could go wrong?_

Then the vase with the beautiful roses began to shatter.

- - -

'So what do you think is going on?' Pete asked Glide the next morning. He had to wear a blindfold to change clothes today as requested by Tazusa, but luckily after some hassle he finally got to Tazusa's room in the hospital. As he made his way into the hospital he was blocked by a horde of reporters, Pete fangirls and Tazusa fanboys. But he survived all of them.

Glide though just flew in from the window to avoid the crowds. 'Well...' Glide examined Tazusa's state with his eyes. He then closed them, rubbed his chin, and thought. After a few minutes he gave a conclusion. 'I can feel that... her soul... is out of her body... and I can feel that... it's almost like she's doing this on purpose...'

'What do you mean? She's possessing me on purpose!?'

_NO WAI!!!_

'I'm afraid so. Well, unconsciously she's doing this because, unconsciously she probably feels that you need help on your emotional problems or something. It's either that or it's another one of God's wills, like His will to make you possess Tazusa in the first place.' Glide hit Pete with a serious look.

'Oh... ok then. Thanks for your useless help anyway.' Pete's sarcasm filled the whole room.

'Well, excuse me princess but I'm not exactly perfect.' Glide stood up and he walked off. 'Just deal with it for a while.'

Pete looked a little ticked as he watched Glide walk off.

_Don't worry about it, we can't do anything about this situation for now I guess. Don't worry! I'll just sit back here and let you talk to my mom and Mr. Rhys!_

'Wow, it seems that somebody's enthusiasm is back.'

_Got that right Petie! Thanks to you of course!_

'Nice...'

- - -

Rhys and Pete agreed that they should all meet at the Bruchenelli restaurant. It was a high class restaurant with a very unique theme of dishes. The dishes served in the 5-star restaurant included common Canadian dishes, with complementary German, Italian and French cuisine.

Pete was just about to push the doors open when a waiter inside opens it for him. The waiter greets him then he informs Pete as to where he should sit. Pete looks into the direction of Rhys and Haruno. He walked over to them clad in formal clothing. He couldn't help but stare at Tazusa's mom who looked pretty beautiful tonight.

'Hi there.' Haruno said casually at him.

_Mom..._

'I'm sorry that I was a little ecstatic this morning.'

_Don't worry about it mom... seeing you just makes me happy._

'Now I asked Rhys for this because I wanted to formally introduce myself to you.' She gave him a smile which was so similar to Tazusa's smile.

'Well, it's nice to meet you mo... er... ma'am.' Pete held back his words too late.

'Oh don't worry, you can call me mom, you're marrying my daughter anyway. Heh, he...'

Pete and Tazusa flushed soon after.

'I'm still sorry that she couldn't make it tonight. But don't worry!' Pete leaned forward. 'Whatever you say to me tonight, I know that she'll know of it herself. We're just that close.' Pete smiled at the couple in front of him.

'That's nice.' Haruno smiled back.

'Well, enough with the formalities, let's order dinner shall we?' Rhys said as he called for a waiter.

- - -

The dinner went as planned by Rhys, it was pretty well done. Pete and Rhys and Haruno all exchanged stories about how they met each other. Pete related how he met Tazusa, of course he made things up on the way because he obviously couldn't say that he died and went back to life with the help of God's Archangel.

Rhys related to Pete that he met Haruno on an icy slope in northern France. He was her ski instructor and because of this they fell in love.Even though he was only 30 years old and Haruno was a couple of years older than him he explained to Pete that to him age didn't matter.

Pete then related to them how Tazusa would have reacted to this situation if she was here, which she is. 'Wow, I'm stuffed.' Pete said as he rubbed his stomach.

_I wish you didn't go too strong on the sea food Petie..._

'Heh...'

'Hey Pete. Can you tell Tazusa something when she's finally back to consciousness? I know that you're going to stay by her side for as long as you need to...' Rhys asked to Pete.

'Oh? But if she's going to come back early can't you guys just tell her yourself?' Pete asked the couple.

'Well... the thing is... we can't stay here any longer...' Haruno said with her head down.

'And why is that?'

'Because... well... this might sound sudden to you but... we're going to leave tonight. We're going to go back to New York soon... because...' Haruno held a little longer to keep the suspense. 'My other daughter is waiting for us in New York... she's only 12, we adopted her and...'

'There's more?' Pete and Tazusa both said, somehow the idea that Tazusa has a younger sister interested them both.

'Yes...' Haruno raised her head and she looked at Pete in the eye. '...I'm also 3 months pregnant...'

_To Be Continued..._

- - -

**NO MORE PREVIEWS THEY'RE RUINING THE SUSPENSE!!**

- - -

Yes, I am so back.

**Every time you don't click this a catgirl dies  
So please, think of the catgirls...v**


End file.
